Aishiteru
by crazyhelga
Summary: Your typical Bulma and Vegeta love story...well almost
1. Chapter 1 - The Incident

Aishiteru  
By : Stacey Meyer  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, but I wish that I was  
brilliant enough to have made them up.  
  
The words in *the star thingys* are thoughts.  
  
~ Introduction - The beginning to our story ~   
  
So we start our story at the beginning, where every story starts off.   
From day one, Bulma had despised Vegeta. Why not, he did try to blow up  
Chikyuu, and he did kill Yamcha. She still questioned herself as to why she  
allowed the pig-headed Saya-jin to live with her at Capsule-Corp. after he got  
wished back to Chikyuu with the Nameks. Sure, he was good-looking and  
well-built, but he was a cold-blooded murderer. Little did Bulma know, but  
her view-point of Vegeta was going to change drastically within a matter of a  
few days.  
  
~ Chapter One - The Incident ~  
  
"Vegeta! What the hell is wrong with you? There are other people in  
this house that need to eat besides you, you know!"  
"Listen woman, I don't give a damn about what you have to say. Just  
shut the hell up and let me eat in peace for Kami's sake." Vegeta demolished  
the rest of his food and headed in the direction of his sanctuary, the gravity  
machine. Before he could leave, Bulma grabbed his arm.  
"Where do you think you're going? You don't expect me to clean up  
after you, do you? You get your ass back in that kitchen and clean up your  
mess. NOW. Before I get really pissed off." Vegeta glanced at his arm  
where the fragile woman's hand was holding him.  
"Or what?" Vegeta asked with a smirk forming on his lips. With that,  
he removed Bulma's hand from his arm and continued on to the gravity  
machine. He locked the door and set the gravity for 250X Chikyuu's gravity.  
Bulma was fuming by now. How dare he just laugh in her face and  
leave. He was going to pay, and Bulma knew just what to do.  
She calmly walked outside towards the gravity machine. She opened  
the main controls with a secret password that only she knew, and searched for  
something for a few minutes. *Here it is!* Bulma thought to herself. *The main  
power button to his precious gravity machine. This is the perfect way to  
teach him a lesson! I am sooo brilliant!* Within about two seconds of turning  
off the main power, there was a loud thud from within the gravity chambers.  
"WOMAN!!!!! Woman!!! Get your ass out here and fix this damned machine,   
it's broken again. I demand you fix it at once!"  
"It's not broken you big ape. I just turned off the main power, that's all."  
"Why the hell would you do that?"  
"To teach you a lesson, and it will NOT be turned back on until I think  
that you have learned your lesson."  
"You bitch, do you know who you are dealing with? I am the Prince of  
all Saya-jins, and I could destroy this pathetic ball of mud within a matter of  
seconds. You'll get yours woman, just wait." What Bulma didn't know was  
that shutting down the gravity machine was a huge mistake. Now she would  
have to deal with the arrogant Saya-jin Prince 24 hours a day. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Bedtime & Chapter 3 - The ...

~ Chapter Two - Bedtime ~  
  
Bulma sat in her office, bored out of her mind. She sort of felt bad that  
she took away the only toy that Vegeta had. On the other hand, she loved  
having power over him on some level. Bulma started to drift off at her desk,  
reveling in the fact that she had power over a man who could crush her in an  
instant, both mentally and physically. Truth be told, she was growing quite  
fond of the arrogant Saya-jin. Actually, she was starting to fall in love with  
the arrogant Saya-jin. She kept denying, but deep-down, she couldn't fool  
herself. She was falling for the only man on Chikyuu who could care less  
about her.  
Meanwhile, in Vegeta's room, Vegeta was still extremely pissed off  
that he couldn't train. He paced for what seemed like hours before his  
stomach got the best of him. He headed towards Bulma's office to demand  
she make food for him this very instant. When he got there, Bulma was still  
at her desk.  
"Woman, make me some food. Woman, did you hear me? Make me  
some food." He hadn't realized that she was sleeping until he went a little  
further into her office. *Onna, I don't know what the hell you're doing to me,  
but it better stop, soon.* Vegeta picked her up gently and carried her back to  
the Capsule-Corp. compound and brought her up to her room being very  
careful not to wake her, and put her in her bed. He removed her shoes and  
jacket, and tucked her in. Before he was out the door, he heard a faint  
"arigatoo" from Bulma.  
"Baka onna, you're welcome." Vegeta quietly closed the door and  
mentally kicked himself for having such weak human emotions. Especially  
towards the baka woman.  
Vegeta made his way to the kitchen to ransack the fridge. He pulled  
out all the meats and veggies and made a colossal sub-sandwich. He sat  
down at the table, and started to devour the tasty sub. *Kuso! What the hell  
are you doing to me woman? I can't get my damn mind off of you.* Vegeta  
couldn't help but get turned-on by even thinking of Bulma and her beautiful  
form. Pretty soon, Vegeta finished his sub and decided to take a shower, a  
very cold one.  
After he got out of the shower, he threw on a loose pair of pajama  
pants and set off for his room. He slipped under the covers, and slept a  
dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~ Chapter Three - Breakfast Surprise ~  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning to the sound of Vegeta yelling at her to  
make him breakfast.  
"You baka, get the hell out of my room and, wait, how the hell did I  
get in my room?"  
"How the hell should I know, woman? I just came in here to tell you  
to make my food." Bulma was still contemplating on how she got into her  
room, and decided to forget about it for now.  
"Did you hear me woman? Make me my breakfast!"  
"Huh, oh yea, breakfast, sure." Bulma headed towards the kitchen to  
begin breakfast, and Vegeta headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Bulma  
turned on the stove and started cooking up a massive amount of pancakes,  
eggs, and bacon. After they were all cooked, she placed them on the table,  
taking out a portion for herself, and put a gallon of milk on the table beside  
the food.  
"Vegeta, get your ass out here and eat your damn breakfast that you  
were complaining that I wasn't making."  
"I can't woman, I don't have a drying cloth."  
"Too damn bad, get it yourself."  
"Woman, bring me my drying cloth, this very instant."  
"Get your towel yourself."  
"Fine woman, have it your way." Bulma sat down and started to eat  
her breakfast, when she remembered that the linen closed was on the other  
side of the kitchen. She heard the bathroom door unlock, and just as she had  
feared, Vegeta came out, dripping wet and totally naked. Bulma wanted to  
close her eyes, but her body was frozen in embarrassment and awe. * He looks  
so sexy when he's wet. Oh my gosh, get real Bulma, this is Vegeta here!   
The man who has made your life a living hell.* Bulma's face was turning a  
bright shade of red by now. *Oh, but he's so tan and buff, and ughhh! Shut  
the hell up Bulma! Get a hold of yourself. Oh my gosh, I'm blushing. Kuso! Damn you  
Vegeta!*   
Vegeta walked to the linen closet and grabbed a towel from it, putting it  
around his waist.  
"Where's my breakfast, woman?" Bulma barely managed to stammer  
out that it was on the table in front of her on the kitchen table. Vegeta sat  
down at the table, making sure that he was directly across from Bulma.   
Vegeta was smirking throughout the entire meal. He could sense her staring  
at him the whole time he was getting his towel.   
After about twenty servings, Vegeta went upstairs and changed into his   
training outfit, and went outside and started his training. Bulma decided that   
it was about time to get ready for work, so she hopped in the shower, got changed, and   
headed off for work. The only thing on her mind all day was Vegeta and his amazing  
body. 


	3. Chapter 4 - The First Time is So Odd

Hey! Stacey here, you know, the author! Sorry, only one chapter up  
for tonight. I was over at my cousin Jodi's house with my other cousin Jill  
decorating pots...don't ask. Oh, and thanks to Susan and Serendipity for  
their reviews! I didn't even expect to get any! Thanks bunches!   
Yippee! Oh, and this is my first fan-fic that I decided to put on a web site, so  
please don't yell at me about my poor quality of writing. I'm a virgin, go easy  
on me please. Lol. Oh, and I might not get the chapters out as fast as I would  
like to because of my little brother being on the computer all the damn time  
playing star craft or whatever gay game he plays on this thing. UGH!!! If you  
have a little brother then you know what I mean. And I named this chapter  
what it is because of my cousin Megan. It's an inside joke. Oh, and just to let  
you know, I have nothing against Yamcha, but Bulma does say in Dragonball  
that he did cheat on her. I watched it the other day and nearly pissed my  
pants. It was the one where she makes herself little to fit into Goku's pocket  
so they can find the dragonballs together, and the amusement park almost gets  
blown up. So that's why I'm adding that crucial part about Yamcha cheating  
on Bulma to my story, because if he didn't, then I don't think that they would  
have ever broken up. I have no life. Lol. And one more thing, I'm a freak  
when it comes to spelling. If I spelled something wrong, PLEASE, PLEASE,  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT! It bugs the crap  
out of me when something's misspelled. And if you have any ideas for future  
chapters, I'm very welcome to hear them. I'm up for anything. Just to let you  
know, this story is rated R for language ('cause I swear a lot, and so do  
Vegeta and Bulma) and future lemony type of stuff ('cause the do that kinda  
stuff or else Trunks and Bra wouldn't have been born). Oh, and I know that  
Bulma catching Yamcha cheating on her at his house is not original, but it's  
12:30 in the morning and I'm tired and can't think of anything original. When  
you read the part about Vegeta thinking " *Now your broken hearted on the  
floor..." That was from one of my favorite songs by Alkaline Trio called  
Enjoy Your Day. It's so sad. You should download it, along with a lot of  
other songs by them and the Ataris too. Oh well. Shit, I wrote a lot. Well, I'll  
shut up and get on with my lovely little story.........  
  
~ Chapter Four - The First Time is so Odd ~  
  
*At Bulma's office.* Bulma was just sitting there spinning in her chair  
because she had nothing better to do than spin. She was bored out of her  
mind, and couldn't keep her train of thought off of Vegeta, and what had  
happened this morning at breakfast. *He looks so hot wet! Ugh! What the hell  
is my problem? Why can't I get over it? It's just Vegeta! It's not like I've  
never see a guy naked before. Oh, but Vegeta is so much buffer than all the  
other guys I've seen naked before. Damn it! I have to get my mind off of that  
arrogant pompous prince! Hmm, I think that I'll go home for the rest of the  
day. There's nothing to do around here anymore.*  
Bulma hopped in her car and sped down the highway. She decided on  
stopping by Yamcha's house to see if he wanted to do anything. She reached  
his driveway and pulled up next to a black car that she had never seen before.   
*Maybe he got a new car. Yeah, that must be it. A new car.* Bulma wanted  
to surprise Yamcha so she opened the front door with the key that he had  
given to her. She walked into the house and looked around for Yamcha. *I  
bet that he's in his room sleeping still. He's such a bum.* Bulma started for  
Yamcha's bedroom when she heard a girl's moan come from inside of the  
bedroom. Bulma rushed out of the house, and hopped in her car. The whole  
way home she was sobbing violently and going 100 because she was so  
pissed off and hurt. *How the hell could he do this to me? I've been nothing  
but faithful to that ungrateful bastard, and this is how he repays me? By  
fucking some whore behind my back? UHHHH!!! I FUCKING HATE  
HIM!!!!!!!* Bulma pulled up to her driveway and slammed on the brakes.   
She got out of her car, slammed the door, and locked it. Then she opened the  
front door and ran up to her room as fast as she could. She threw herself onto  
her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
Meanwhile, in Vegeta's room, Vegeta just lay there on his bed feeling  
sorry for Bulma. *Baka onna, why didn't you just listen to me in the first  
place? I told you that he was cheating on you, but you refused to listen to me.  
Now your broken hearted on the floor, crying.* Vegeta got up out of bed and  
went  
and knocked on Bulma's door.  
"Woman? Woman do you hear me? Let me in."  
"Go away Vegeta. I don't want to see, or hear another man ever again  
in my lifetime. Just go away."  
"Woman, if you don't come and open this door, I will blow it off."  
"Fine, have it your way. Just don't destroy my door."  
"What's wrong with you woman?"  
"Yamcha was cheating on me with some stupid bitch. What do you  
care?" Bulma was practically in hysterics by now. Vegeta sat down on the  
bed next to Bulma and put his arm hesitantly around her shoulder. Bulma just  
glanced briefly at his arm.   
"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Bulma snapped at him.  
"I'm not being nice, I'm just concerned that if your up here crying all  
day that I'll never get to eat." Vegeta removed his arm from her shoulder.   
Bulma looked like she was about ready to kill Vegeta for saying that remark  
and then she thought about what he said for a few seconds, and her  
expression and her mood did a 180.  
"Did you just say that you're concerned about me, Vegeta?"  
"Ummmm....." Before Vegeta had enough time to think about what to  
say next Bulma threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passion-filled  
kiss. Vegeta's body stiffened. *What is she doing? What am I getting  
myself into? Damn it you baka onna!* Vegeta parted his mouth for better  
allowance of her tongue into his mouth. He returned the kiss with as much  
passion and fire, if not more, as Bulma gave him. He laid Bulma down on her  
back so he could be on top.   
They continued this way for quite some time until Bulma decided that it  
was time to breathe. She was really tired too from all of her crying, but  
mostly from the half hour make-out session.  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I think that it's time to go to  
sleep." Vegeta just nodded in agreement. He got up and headed for the door.   
"Where are you going? Aren't you going to sleep with me tonight?" Bulma  
said before he walked out. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and a smirk formed on  
his lips. He took off his shirt and pants, and crawled into bed with Bulma.   
He gave her a kiss on the head, and waited for her to go to sleep, then he  
finally gave into the darkness, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
So...........What did you guys think? Is it good for being written in an hour right off the  
top of my head?  
If you think it's good you can review if you want to. I really don't care.  
Later,  
Love, Stacey aka crazyhelga 


	4. Chapter 5 - Decisions

Okay, To start off, I've home from Florida for about a month, I'm sick,  
and I have major tests in almost all of my school subjects, so I'm sorry  
about the late chapters. Second of all, I've been writing this all off the  
top of my head in hour intervals. This is my first "love" scene, no, no  
lemon yet, but I hope to build up my skills to get to that point  
eventually. Anyway, in the words of my favorite band of all time,  
KoRn, "Let's get this party started."  
  
  
* Chapter Five - Decisions *  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning feeling as if a semi-truck was  
parked on top of her chest. She finally realized that it was Vegeta, not  
a semi, that was laying on top of her. She groaned lightly, and  
decided not to move so she wouldn't awake her Saya-jin Prince from  
his peaceful slumber. Instead, she just gazed at him from under his  
perfect form. She stroked his back for a little while, and she then  
discovered something that Vegeta hadn't mentioned to her. His tail  
had grown back. (A/N....I know, I know, I know - He doesn't grow his  
tail back EVER in DBZ, but tails make stories kinky. Plus, Vegeta  
looks really sexy with one! Hehe...I know, I'm weird) Bulma moved  
her hand further down Vegeta's back to stroke his tail. Vegeta,  
unbeknownst to Bulma, was awake the whole time and loving every  
sensation this little woman was giving him. As Bulma was stroking  
Vegeta's tail, Vegeta was getting very aroused. (Another A/N ... Oh  
come on!!!!!!! EVERYONE knows that a Saya-jin's tail is their  
pleasure spot. DAMN! hehe....) Bulma continued to play with Vegeta's  
tail. By this time, Bulma knew that he was up because he was  
moaning and his excitement was completely noticeable.  
"Morning Veggie-chan." Vegeta just moaned in desire and  
started exploring Bulma's neck. First he kissed it. Then he licked it,  
and then he nipped it, causing Bulma to give a little shriek of pleasure.   
He was being careful not to bite her though. He wasn't mentally sure  
he wanted to bond with the woman quite yet, but deep in his heart he  
knew he would never want any other woman. He decided to venture  
up with his kisses to her earlobe. He assaulted them with licks, kisses,  
and nips. He then continued his assault to Bulma's lips, and Bulma  
was still examining Vegeta's tail. She encircled it with her hand and  
began copying the movements that she wanted Vegeta to do to her  
repeatedly. Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand.  
Vegeta stated in a very deep, close to inaudible tone, "I wouldn't  
do that if I were you, because you might make me do things that you  
might regret later on." Bulma just stared up at Vegeta into his deep  
onyx eyes, searching through the list-filled maze contained in them.   
Just as Bulma was going to tell Vegeta she wouldn't have any regrets,  
there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
"Who's there?" She stated in an irritated voice.  
"It's your mother, dear. I was just wondering if you were going to  
work today, honey." Bulma glanced over at her alarm clock, and she  
nearly fainted. It was 10:30, and Bulma had a very important business  
meeting at 11:00.   
"Damn it! Sorry, Veggie-chan, but I have an extremely important  
meeting I have to go to. My dad would kill me if I missed it. You're  
welcome to stay here and sleep a little. Oh, yeah, I'll turn on your  
gravity machine for you." Bulma picked out an outfit, showered,  
dressed, and sped out the door after she gave Vegeta a kiss on the  
forehead. Vegeta decided to take a nice COLD shower and go train  
until Bulma got back. *Then we can finish what we started.* 


	5. Chapter 6 - Gettin' Hot and Heavy

A/N Hey again! It's meee. I wrote this chapter a couple of days ago, but I  
just finally got on the computer. Well, enjoy!  
~Stacey~  
  
Chapter 6 - Gettin' Hot and Heavy  
  
Bulma made it to her meeting just in time. Things went accordingly,  
and, of course, Bulma landed the project. ****Meanwhile, at the Briefs'  
resident, Vegeta awaited Bulma's return.****  
  
*Damn that woman. She forgot to turn on the gravity machine.*   
Vegeta wondered his way outside and did some training to kill the time.  
  
Vegeta had just finished his 2,935th side crunch when Bulma pulled  
into the driveway.(*A/N* I HATE THOSE THINGS! They are evil!!!) He  
wanted to surprise his little onna, and flew in the house to get his surprise.  
  
"Veggie? You in here?" Bulma heard no response for the prince, and  
figured that he was out sparring with Goku somewhere. She strolled upstairs  
and into her bedroom. "Ugh, I'm so glad that meeting is finally over. I wish  
'Geta was here though. I could really use a back rub right about now."   
Vegeta silently went behind Bulma and started massaging her shoulders.   
"Ohh, that feels soo good." Bulma's eyes bulged out of her head, and she  
started to scream bloody murder, realizing that someone was actually giving  
her a massage. Vegeta chuckled a little.  
  
"Would you be quite you baka. It's only me."  
  
"Vegeta! You scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing  
here anyway? I figured you got bored and went over the Son house to spar  
with Goku."  
  
"The only person I want to spar with at this point and time is standing  
right in front of me."   
  
Vegeta moved closer to Bulma. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.   
He traced the form of Bulma's tongue with his own. Their tongues swirled  
together in unison. Bulma moaned against his lips. *Mmm, Vegeta's such a  
good kisser!* Vegeta's hands roamed all over Bulma's body. He traced her  
curves over and over, committing them to his memory. Bulma was in such a  
blissful daze that she didn't notice when Vegeta removed her clothes in one  
swift movement. He laid Bulma down onto her king-sized bed, fully  
equipped with black satin sheets. He then left a trail of hot butterfly kisses  
form her nose down to her bellybutton. He kissed Bulma's flat tummy,  
leaving not even a inch untouched. Bulma lightly tugged on Vegeta's soft  
black hair. Vegeta's hands fiddled with Bulma's bra for a little while, until he  
got to the point of where he was getting frustrated, and just ripped it off.   
Vegeta inched his way up Bulma's stomach, heading her passion swelled lips.  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
  
(Insert evil laughter) AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM  
SOOOOOO EVIL! I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but oh well! Hehehe.   
Who could possibly be at the door, interrupting Bulma and Vegeta's little sex  
affair? You could decide that. Just leave who it should be in the review.   
You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out who I picked.. But  
you have to review. Oh, and who said 'oh, shit' by the way? Hehe...   
~Stacey~ 


	6. Chapter 7 - Don't You Dare Open That Doo...

~A/N~ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, sorry about the long wait you  
guys. Didn't mean to leave you in suspense. Hehe, sorry. I've been sick lately,  
so I haven't even been able to talk, let alone type. Well, I won't leave you in  
suspense any longer. On with the story!  
  
  
Chapter Seven - Don't You Dare Open That Door  
  
"Hello? Bulma, open up! I'm really sorry baby. I didn't mean it, whatever  
I did. Bulma? BULMA! Answer this door. Please baby. I'm sorry. I don't even  
know what it was that I did. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.   
Come on baby answer your door." It was Yamcha. Bulma had just remembered  
that she had never officially broken up with him, so he though that they were still  
going out.   
"Hold on a second Yamcha. I'm not decent." Bulma was rushing around  
her room trying to find some place to stuff Veggie-head until Yamcha left.  
"Bulma....I've seen you naked before! What's there to hide from me? I've  
seen it all."  
"Damn it Yamcha. If you take one step into this room, I'll make sure you'll  
never be able to have sex ever again!"  
"Okay, okay, okay! Geeze. I won't come in. Settle down." Bulma  
couldn't find a place to put Vegeta because he was to muscular to fit into  
anything. Vegeta walked over to the door, and reached for the handle.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched in a high toned whisper. "If you open that  
door, I sear to Kami that I will kill you!" Vegeta's smirk grew even wider.  
"You don't have the power to kill me woman." He pulled Bulma to his  
chest and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"Now is not the time Vegeta. Believe me. If Yamcha saw this, he would  
try to kill you."  
"Ha! That weakling? He couldn't hurt me if he wanted to."  
"Damn it Vegeta! Do NOT open that door!"  
"Or what?" With that being said, Vegeta flung the door open to reveal a  
very shocked Yamcha. Before Yamcha could even blink, Vegeta instant  
transmissioned into the gravity machine and started to train.  
"Was that Vegeta I just saw?"  
"What are you talking about Yamcha? Vegeta's been in his gravity  
machine, training all day. You're going crazy Yamcha." *Whoo, that was really  
close! Damn that arrogant Saya-jin son of a ...* All of the sudden, Yamcha  
pulled Bulma in for a kiss, interruption her train of thought. "What the hell do  
you think you're doing Yamcha?"  
"I was trying to give you a kiss. What's so wrong with that? You are my  
girlfriend, aren't you?"  
"Yamcha, let me be honest. I don't love you anymore. Oh, and I heard  
you cheating on me with some bimbo, so it's over. Get your shit out of my house  
and leave. And don't come back."  
"What the hell are you talking about Bulma? I'd never do something like  
that to you. I love you baby."  
"Oh bullshit Yamcha. You're lying out your ass. I don't want you  
anymore, so just leave." And with that, Yamcha left quietly. He started his car  
and sped off into the night. *If you think this is it Bulma, you are sadly mistaken.   
If I can't have you, then nobody will.*  
  
  
  
A/N (Insert evil laughter here once more) Ahahahahahahahahahahahah!!! I  
know, I know. Not another cliff hanger. And I know Yamcha isn't usually evil  
(like me), but I want him to be, so his is. So how do you like chapter seven?   
Good, bad, medium? Please review! And if you haven't already, go read A New  
Kind Of Love, by me! Chapter Two is soon to be up. Well, I'm going to leave  
you with a few lyrics of my favorite song Crazy by the Riddlin' Kids. Later!  
"The look in your eyes, when you're starin at me. I can't think of anything that's  
the same. The temptation's strong but I can't be weak, or I'll screw up  
everything. Everything." GO DOWNLOAD IT! Hehehe...well, I'm gonna jet you  
guys. Later!  
Stacey 


	7. Chapter 8 - A Night Full Of....'Bio-Dome...

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z, 'Bio-Dome', or 'Robin Hood, Men In  
Tights', even though I wish that I did....damn.  
A/N *** I was really out of it when I wrote this chapter, so if it doesn't make any  
sence to any of you...I'm sorry...next chapter....possible lemon!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 - A Night Full Of ..... 'Bio-Dome', and 'Robin Hood, Men In Tights'?!?!  
  
  
Bulma sat in her room frustrated that Yamcha broke up her and Vegeta's little  
play time. Now Vegeta would be training the rest of the night, and that left  
Bulma with nothing to do except watch the television. *Uhhh...damn Saya-jin.   
Can't he not train for one night? Stupid Yamcha. It's all his fault. I'm so glad  
he's gone. Oh well, guess it's a good night for something funny. Hmm....let's  
see....what to watch? What to watch?* Bulma started scanning the shelves full  
of practically every movie known to man. "Ah ha. Here it is. Hehe...this should  
bring up my spirits." Bulma popped in "Bio-Dome" and plopped down on the  
couch for a night full of laughs.  
  
Meanwhile in the gravity machine, Vegeta was on his 6,000th finger push-up and  
was getting bored of doing them. He really wanted to finish what he started with  
the woman, but he knew that she probably wasn't in the mood anymore. He got  
up and turned the gravity back down to Earth's level. He grabbed his towel and  
slung it loosely around his neck to soak up the sweat that had been dripping  
from his perfectly structured body. *Maybe I should go see what the woman's up  
to.* Vegeta trudged his way through the grass and into the main house to find  
Bulma. He heard the television. on upstairs and bursts of laughter coming from  
the same room, so he figured that Bulma was up there watching some pathetic  
human movie that was supposed to be humorous. He went upstairs and into the  
lounging room, and sat down next to Bulma. She just glanced up to see who it  
was and went back to watching her movie. "What movie is this woman?"  
  
"Haha...oh, heh, it's 'Bio-Dome'. It's probably the funniest movie ever made.   
Watch it for a little while with me." Vegeta just snorted and sat there quietly  
watching the movie with his baka onna. Vegeta yawned loudly and grinned,  
knowing that Bulma would get pissed. "Shh...this is the best part of the whole  
movie."  
  
''Russell?'   
'Bob.'   
'How'd you get a job?'   
'Fucking President Clinton.' '  
You had sex with President Clinton?''   
  
Bulma was on the floor holding her stomach and laughing so hard that she was  
crying. Vegeta chuckled a little at Bulma's condition. *She doesn't know what  
the hell she's doing to me does she?*  
''All we have to do is throw a bigger badder bash then any college would allow.   
We have to show the girls...that we-ah, care about the environment too.' About  
45 minutes later the movie ended.  
  
"Ahhh...that was fun. Let's watch another one Vegeta. What do ya say?"  
  
"That was kind of entertaining. What other human movie do you have that is as  
amusing as that one was?" Bulma flashed one of her infamous smiles. She was  
surprised that Vegeta was so interested in a 'weak human movie that is  
supposed to be humorous.'  
  
"I know, hold on a sec Veggie." Bulma got up and found the perfect movie to put  
in next. She took her seat next to Vegeta and pulled his arm around her  
shoulder to keep her warm. Vegeta just glanced at her and thought nothing of it.  
  
'Yo. Yo. Yo. Check it out. Prince John and the sheriff they was runnin the show.   
Rasin' up the taxes cause they needed the dough. A reign of terror took over  
the land. They was shakin' down the people just to beat the band. .....' Bulma  
was already laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I love this movie. Whoo....haha."   
  
Halfway through the movie Bulma looked up at Vegeta to see if he was still  
watching the movie, and she realized that he was sound asleep. *Aww, my poor  
Veggie-head is worn out.* She gently leaned in and gave him a small kiss on  
the lips. Vegeta's eyes flew open and he examined Bulma's sapphire eyes. He  
leaned forward and kissed her back. Bulma moaned into Vegeta's mouth,  
sending a tingle of pleasure down his spine.   
  
"Mmmm, Vegeta. Don't you think we should go to one of the rooms?" She didn't  
really want to stop, but if her parents walked in she didn't want Vegeta's pride to  
be hurt.  
  
"You're right woman." Vegeta picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, the  
closer of the two rooms. He laid Bulma down onto the bed and walked over to  
the curtain and shut it. He then took a little ki ball and lit the candles that were  
strategically placed around his room to set the mood a little better. Vegeta had  
Bulma's attention the whole time. He smirked his famous smirk and went back to  
the bed by Bulma. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bulma nodded her head  
for Vegeta to continue. 


	8. Chapter 9 - Anyone Up For Some Lemon-aid...

Hey! I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. I've had it written, it's just that I  
haven't been able to get on-line. Remember, this is my first LEMON!!! Woohoo!   
Well, read on damn it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last time on Aishiteru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mmmm, Vegeta. Don't you think we should go to one of the rooms?" She didn't  
really want to stop, but if her parents walked in she didn't want Vegeta's pride to  
be hurt.  
  
"You're right woman." Vegeta picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, the  
closer of the two rooms. He laid Bulma down onto the bed and walked over to  
the curtain and shut it. He then took a little ki ball and lit the candles that were  
strategically placed around his room to set the mood a little better. Vegeta had  
Bulma's attention the whole time. He smirked his famous smirk and went back to  
the bed by Bulma. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bulma nodded her head  
for Vegeta to continue.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
Chapter Nine - Anyone Up For Some Lemon-aide?  
  
  
  
Vegeta gently ran his hands down Bulma's silky skin, taking in ever curve of her  
lithe body, every feature of her angelic face, and every lock of beautiful aqua  
hair. He wanted her. No, he desired her. He needed Bulma to cry out his name  
over and over in ecstasy.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma's clothes off painstakingly slow. Bulma then enveloped her  
fragile arms around Vegeta's muscular neck and pulled him in casually for a  
passionate kiss. Her fingers found their way to Vegeta's unruly hair, and Vegeta  
broke their kiss and kissed the hallow of Bulma's neck, savoring every taste her  
skin emitted. He then ventured his sweet torment downward, kissing anything in  
his path to the blissful torture he was going to bestow onto his little onna.  
  
He kissed and nipped at her pert breasts, reveling in her little squeaks and  
moans that emitted from her in pleasure. Vegeta started his torture on one of  
the supple mounds, capturing it with her fiery mouth and tongue, and also  
tortured the other with his free hand. Bulma gave a throaty moan, and Vegeta in  
return, smirked devilishly against her.  
  
"Vegeta, mmm, Vegeta, I want you now." Vegeta looked up at the onna and  
smirked once again.  
  
"Beg." Bulma looked at him in complete surprise as Vegeta continued his torture  
to the lower regions of her tiny body.  
  
"I ... refuse ... to ... beg!" Bulma managed to stammer out through her hasty  
moans. Just then, Vegeta slipped a single finger into her, and Bulma moaned  
even louder. He slowly began to move his finger in and out of her.  
  
"I said 'beg', onna." Vegeta kept his eyes firmly locked with Bulma's. He was  
enjoying every minute of it. As he slid a second finger in, Bulma's eyes grew  
dark with lust. She instantly arched her back and started rocking against  
Vegeta's hand violently. She was almost at her release and Vegeta knew it, so  
he simply smirked and removed his fingers from her, bringing them up to his  
mouth and sucking on them in an extremely seductive way. Bulma, of course,  
was totally turned on by this, and grabbed Vegeta and ravished his mouth. She  
could taste herself on his tongue. Vegeta moved his kisses lower and lower  
onto Bulma's perfect body, when all of the sudden he stopped. Bulma looked at  
him to see what he was doing. As soon as their eyes locked he smirked and  
flared up his ki, disintegrating his clothes. Bulma was getting very impatient.   
She needed him to fulfill her soon, or she was going to go insane with lust. She  
scanned the warrior's body slowly, stopping at the only part of it she had never  
really seen before, and went wide eyed. *He's huge! For a man being only an  
inch taller than me, he more than make up for it down here!* (lol...I know it's  
tacky, but it's funny) Vegeta's tail brushed against Bulma, making her shudder  
with delight.  
  
"I will only say this one more time onna," Vegeta positioned himself above  
Bulma's entrance, "Beg." Bulma wanted her release, and she wanted it now  
damn it!  
  
"Please Vegeta. I need you in me." Vegeta smirked triumphantly, and gave in to  
his own need for release. First he started off slow, afraid he might hurt his onna,  
but when she started to urge him faster, he lost all control he had and pumped  
his hardest, knowing that his little woman could take it. He felt her already tight  
inner-walls clench tighter against him as Bulma's orgasm sent her soaring over  
the edge, sending her Prince over the edge as well, up to the heavens and back  
over and over again. Bulma screamed Vegeta's name till her throat was raw and  
Vegeta howled loudly.  
  
As soon as Vegeta came back down from his blissful heaven, he rolled off of his  
little onna and stroke her back.  
  
"I love you Vegeta."  
  
"I love you too, onna, you too." They both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, not  
caring about a thing in the world. 


End file.
